The present invention relates to a construction for supporting the atomizing means of a manually operable atomizer and, more particularly, to a construction capable of stably holding the atomizing means.
Conventionally, for securing the atomizing means to a liquid container, the atomizing means is placed such that an outwardly extending flange formed on the cylinder thereof rests on the neck opening brim of the container, and, then, a holding sleeve is placed so as to cooperate with the neck opening brim of the container in cramping the flange therebetween.
According to this arrangement, the diameter of the neck opening of the container is preferably made small, because a depression of the atomizing head for causing a pumping action imparts a large force on the flange, so as to deflect the latter downwardly. Namely, when the diameter of the neck opening is large, the support of the atomizing means is inconveniently rendered unstable, so as to hinder the smooth depression of the atomizing head, and shortly causes a leakage of the liquid through the attaching portion of the atomizing means.
For this reason, it is recommended to make the diameter of the neck opening small. However, in case of so-called turnable or reversible atomizer adapted to be used in the right and upside-down postures, the diameter of the stem portion has to be large because it has to accomodate two liquid suction pipes, one for ascending and one for descending, so that the diameter of the neck opening cannot be made small.
Consequently, from the view points of structure and installation of the atomizing means, it has been desired to make the diameter of the neck opening of the container as large as possible, while overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior arts.
Conventionally, the liquid containers are made of plastics. However, for facilitating the plating or printing on the surface of the container, the container is preferably made of a metal, because the metal affords an easy plating and printing thereon, over the plastics. However, as compared with the plastics, the metallic material makes it difficult to form in the neck opening the thread for holding the atomizing means. This gives a rise to a demand for a supporting means which can support the atomizing means stably on the liquid container, even when the latter is made of a metal.